Security Blanket
by UnkemptBeauty
Summary: Sequel to 'I Would'. Everyone has a security blanket. The one that makes them feel better when something terrible is happening. So what do you do when something terrible happens to your security blanket?
1. That Girl

**A/N: **Because some of you guys want me to continue my other story I Would, I figured I'd make...A SEQUEL! Anyways, here is my first ever sequel called... Security Blanket (although, you should know what it's called 'cuz it's in the top left corner of your screen.) P.S., this is some time after the series finale. RxR! And, before I forget, the German stuff was roughly translated on the Internet, so those of you German speaking people, Don't kill me!

**Auf wiedersehen und glück**- Goodbye and good luck

**Ich denke, dass ich bis zu einem Engel erwacht bin**- I think I've woken up to an angel

Kurt inhaled deeply as he tried to catch his breath. For the love of all that was good in the universe, he could not understand why Logan hated them all so much. It's not that he minded the danger room sessions, it's just that there were so many other things on his mind to occupy him, that he didn't need near-death training accidents to keep his mind agile over the summer break. There was anti-mutant controversy, hate crimes, Kitty...Not to mention the fact that Logan sent everyone in on a free-for-all scavenger hunt. Kurt growled as he ran on all fours wondering, when would he ever be in a situation where he'd have to fight off all his teammates?

Continuing to gallop forward as fast as his legs would allow, Kurt managed to spot Bobby and Amara racing each other in some attempt to find the treasure--which was later revealed to be nothing more than a rugby ball. Teleporting forward to meet them, Kurt gave them a wide smile while running alongside them.

"Vould either of you happen to have it?" he asked his fellow X-Men.

"I wish," Amara said.

"Nope," Bobby replied. Kurt shrugged, having already made up his mind about what he was going to do to them.

"Vell, in that case," Kurt grabbed onto their shoulders and teleported them back to what seemed like a mile from were they once were. "Auf wiedersehen und glück!" He called before disappearing in a puff of smoke. He reappeared much farther ahead of the younger mutants yet, he still couldn't find any of the others. He continued running for a while until he noticed Rogue darting towards him.

"Sorry 'bout this," Rogue said as she pulled off a glove and attempted to touch his head. Kurt quickly dodged, to find that his adopted sister had already gone on a spree of power stealing when she and few clones attempt to electrocute him. So Amara, Bobby, Jamie, and Ray were all down. At least his job was that much simpler.

"Thanks for the apology, but it vasn't necessary," Kurt said as he teleported behind her and pushed her off balance. To his surprise, Rogue merely passed through the ground and disappeared. A wave of panic shot through Kurt. Where was Kitty? What had Rogue done to her? In a worried flash, he searched every area of the simulated room in search of his Kätzchen. He thought to himself stupidly as to why he was looking for her so desperately. He wasn't even sure where he stood with her. Was he still her friend? Did she really mean it when she said she loved him? Did she even say she loved him?

Well, she heavily implied it, and that was enough for him.

"Kitty!" Kurt cried as he spotted her passed out on the floor. He ran towards her as quickly as he could and lifted her so that she was sitting upright. "Vake up," he asid as he shook her gently. She stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Whoa," she groaned. "Massive headache."

"Rogue stole your powers." Kurt explained. "But I don't think it matters now. It looks like Scott and Jean have already von." Not that is was shocking to them. Jean and Scott would never fight each other. It was a well-known fact. Their powers put together were enough to take down any other mutants without exerting the slightest bit of effort.

"Game over!" Scott called. The X-Men sighed and dragged themselves out of the danger room tired from running around like maniacs. Kitty jumped to her feet and wobbled, still a bit off balance.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked her. Kitty nodded and rubbed her temples.

"I'm still a little confused." she admitted.

"About what?" Kurt asked cocking an eyebrow. Kitty smiled slightly.

"I'll tell you later," she said out of fear that the others would overhear. Kurt wanted to ask another question, but she ran to meet up with Rogue before he got the chance. He made a mental note to do some prying later. After all, if Rogue had Kitty's thoughts in her mind, Rogue could very well tell him whether or not Kitty had feelings for him. And that in itself was a very interesting prospect.

Kurt teleported up to his room and put his shower on the coldest setting possible before jumping into it. He shivered but it was the fastest way to cool off, so he figured he might as well deal with it. When he couldn't take the cold anymore, he stepped out of the shower and dried his fur, anxious to find out what Kitty wanted to talk to him about. It was at that moment he heard someone yelling from downstairs... Rogue? Kurt rushed to get dressed and appeared in the kitchen doorway where, as he assumed, Rogue stood with her arms across her chest.

"No way! I've changed my mind." she said. "I don't think it's a good idea anymore."

"We just want to try. It would be a shame for you to have to always wear those gloves," Jean reasoned.

"Well, what makes you think I've got enough self-control for this to work?" Rogue said. "I'll just end up puttin' Scott in a coma. I don't think I'm ready to try and master my powers right now."

"But Rogue, we--" Scott was cut off by Jean.

"Forget it." Jean said. "When you feel ready, you can try it." They were going to try to get Rogue to contain her powers?

"Thank you." Rogue mumbled irritably as she walked off. Kurt, who had cleverly hid himself behind a cabinet was about to make his escape, but accidentally bumped into Rogue instead. Her wrist grazed his cheek and he immediately fell out of consciousness. Rogue groaned and rubbed her head. His thoughts began to merge with her own, but the one that caught her attention was a memory of Kitty kissing him on his balcony. It was the exact same memory she'd gotten from Kitty in the danger room.

"_That's_ what you were thinkin' 'bout? _When did y'all do that_?" Rogue asked. She sighed and teleported him to the living room where she could let him lie on the couch. Kitty and Tabitha were lying on the floor when Rogue brought Kurt in. Without having to explain, they knew what happened.

"Just leave ol' Blue Boy here," Tabitha said. "Kitty-Cat and I will take care of him _real_ good." Kitty eyed Tabitha. Kitty-Cat? Really?

"Sure, whatever." Rogue said. She never talked to Tabitha much, mostly because Tabitha confused her, but she gave Kitty a knowing look. "He's wonderin' if you're ever gonna talk about what you two did. It's drivin' him off a freakin' wall." Kitty blushed.

"Wait! Does that mean he..." Kitty paused, not wanting to say anything in front of Tabitha, noticing that Rogue was careful not to. "He's like, interested?"

"Interested? No." Rogue said. Kitty's face fell, but Rogue continued. "I'd use a different word like 'obsessed'. His mind is weird." Kitty beamed.

"You sure?" Kitty asked.

"I didn't touch him for that long, so I mostly got to see his recent thoughts, and let's just say the boy has hopes." Rogue left without another word, knowing from Kitty's thoughts that the two would easily get together as soon as they were alone long enough to talk. Tabitha seemed to show little interest in the conversation that Rogue and Kitty were having as she was avidly texting on her phone.

"Hey, you mind taking care of cutie-Kurt? Amara, Rahne, and Jubilee wanna go hit up some stores, and I can't let them go alone. Those paranoid townspeople will totally tear 'em to shreds!" Tabitha exclaimed.

"It's like, totally fine," Kitty said. She was just glad to have an excuse to be alone with Kurt. "Get going!" Tabitha grinned and dashed out grinning.

"I so owe you Kit-Kat!" Tabitha called as she ran off. Kitty rolled her eyes. Tabitha made it a habit to almost never call anyone by their real names. Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she leaned over to Kurt and took his furry hand in hers, memories of the first time Rogue had touched him surfaced in her mind.

"I remember when we were going after Rogue," Kitty whispered. "You like, scared the living hell out of me, passed out on the ground like that. But that's when I realized how much I care about you." She stroked his knuckles gingerly and tilted her head to the side lovingly. Kurt shifted in his position and yawned loudly. He wiped his eyes and smiled warmly. He didn't mind waking up to Kitty.

"Morning sleepy head," Kitty said.

"Ich denke, dass ich bis zu einem Engel erwacht bin," he murmured to her quietly.

"Huh?" Kitty asked. Kurt blushed as he realized what he said.

"It's not important," he mumbled. One good thing about being German; when he said his thoughts aloud, they were almost never in English. Kitty was still on the floor beside him, looking up at him with a wide grin.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go somewhere to talk. Before anyone realizes we're gone." The fur covered boy got off the couch and teleported them up to the roof, the one place he knew no one would think to look for them.

"So..." Kurt said awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of where to begin. He took a deep breath and decided to start from the beginning, to make sure she knew what he was thinking. "Listen Kitty, I'm confused. I mean, you kissed me and you told me you love me... I think... and then you phase through my floor and never bring it up again. And then today you tell me that you want to talk. Vhat is going on vith you?"

"Kurt, I--" Kitty paused as she gathered her thoughts together. "I meant that. Everything I said. And I had to tell you because I wanted you to know. And I was hoping that like, you'd feel the same way." Kurt was quiet for a moment. How was we supposed to respond to that? The only sounds were the light breeze blowing the leaves in the trees and the muffled sound of people talking from deep within the institute.

"I guess Rogue was wrong," Kitty said. "Look, I'll leave and--" Kitty began to sink through the ground, but Kurt grabbed onto her.

"Vait!" Kurt said. "Don't leave me. It's just... I'm just not good at romance, or vith vords." Kitty looked him in the eyes and hoisted herself back onto the roof.

"You had like, no problems with Amanda," Kitty pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ja, but she's no you." Kurt said, tilting her chin so that she was looking dead at him. "I care a lot about what you think of me."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she asked. Under the moonlight, she could hardly see him, but his golden eyes seemed brighter than daylight.

"Only if it works," Kurt said with a smirk. Kitty rolled her eyes and stood on her toes so that she was eye level with him.

"So now, you answer my question. Do you feel the same way about me?" Kitty asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled and leaned forward to capture her lips. It was like their first kiss, both a little off-guard but loving it just the same. He pulled away to give her a lopsided grin.

"Is that enough of answer for you?" Kitty blushed, unable to speak. She nodded at him, and he grinned. "I care about Amanda, but somebody told me that there is a difference between caring about someone and loving them."

"Do you love that person?" Kitty asked.

"I think I do." Kurt replied. Her eyes lit up when he answered, her heart skipped a beat. She let go of him and stepped away from him and to her surprise, Kurt's face was dark purple with a goofy, lovesick grin that challenged the moon's brightness. In an odd way, she found that incredibly adorable.

"We should... like, go downstairs... before the others start looking for us." Kitty stammered. Her cheeks were still red from blushing, but she continued beaming at him.

"Oh, uh, ja. Good idea." Kurt said. He teleported them back into the mansion--the top floor to be exact--and luckily, no one seemed to notice their absence yet.

"I'll like, see you tomorrow." Kitty said. She started to walk to her room, but she turned around and placed a kiss on Kurt's lips. It was short and sweet, and left him wanting to kiss her more the second she pulled away. "Um, like, goodnight Kurt." He watched as she skillfully dove through the floor and stood there in awe.

"That girl," he mumbled, shaking his head, smiling bitter sweetly. "That girl."

**Well, how'd I do? Leave your reviews now! :3**


	2. Promises, Promises

**A/N: **Hooray for updating! I changed the genre from suspense to hurt/comfort because... well you'll find out later! That doesn't mean I won't leave you at impossible cliffhangers. Enjoy! Before I forget, John, Wendy, the mayor's wife are my OCs made just for the story.

**Oh Mann! Es tut mir leid, dass!- **Oh man! I'm sorry!

Kurt stretched and sat up in his bed. Memories from the previous night filled his head, making it almost impossible to contain his smile. Even from his room, he could hear the sounds of his friends talking and laughing while preparing breakfast. Jumping out of bed, he picked out shorts and a t-shirt before teleporting outside of the bathroom down the hall. For once, it was vacant and he smiled gratefully. It meant he could get downstairs quicker.

After showering and changing, Kurt made his way down to the kitchen, where everyone seemed to be happily making breakfast and enjoying each other.

_The way a family is supposed to be, _Kurt thought to himself. He reached the fridge, but before he could raid it, Jamie-- or one of his duplicates-- bumped into him. Kurt fell backward and accidentally knocked down whoever was behind him.

"Oh Mann! Es tut mir leid, dass!" Kurt exclaimed. He had fallen on whoever it was so that he was lying on top of them. He propped himself up and looked into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"You know, most people greet each other with like, a 'good morning'." Kitty pointed out.

"Vell, I greet people by slamming them into the ground," he shot back. Kitty laughed and leaned closer to him, only to get caught by Rogue.

"What are y'all doin' on the floor?" she asked. "Ain't it a little early to be makin' people gag?" As annoyed as the two may have been, they knew that kissing on the kitchen floor was not very polite to company. Kurt stood and helped Kitty up, who stuck a tongue out at her roommate playfully.

"Hungry?" Kitty asked with a smirk. Kurt was _always _hungry. He nodded enthusiastically and took bread and bacon from the fridge, knowing that enough bacon would keep him until lunchtime. He tossed the bread in the toaster and started frying his bacon on the stove. When his food was done, he ate straight from the pot he used to cook with, not that anyone really cared. At least he'd be making less of a mess.

"What did you eat?" Kurt asked Kitty between bites.

"Cereal." she replied. "Why?"

"Did you drink from the carton again?" he whispered. Kitty blushed profusely at his words.

"That was like, one time!" she defended, knowing that no matter what Kurt was going to win that fight.

"Ja, one time you got _caught_." Kurt grinned.

"You know, one day I'll--"

"Oh my God!" Jubilee shouted. "They can't be _serious_!"

"There's no way they can get away with this!" Tabitha added. Everyone in the kitchen and dining room followed their voices to the living room where the two girls were glaring at the television.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. The two girls hushed him and raised the volume so that everyone could hear exactly what was going on. It appeared to be an interview for a middle aged woman, questioned younger male and his look alike female co-host.

"For those of you just tuning in, I'm John Wallace and me and my sister Wendy are here with the wife of Bayville's mayor from 1992! Now tell us, do you think mutants should be banned from public areas?"

"But of course!" the woman cried. "I don't want everytime my children go outside, I have to worry about those super charged freaks!"

"But what if what if one of your little babies ends up being a mutant?" Wendy asked. "Wouldn't you want your kids to be able to go where they want?"

"My kids are normal." the woman replied. "Not like that house of horrors Xavier Institue. They are demons. Every last one of 'em."

"Well viewers, there you have it," John said. "All across the globe, people are going to vote on whether we should ban mutants from public areas. Join us again tomorrow on--" The television shut off, every face in the room was blank.

"They can't do that!" Scott shouted. "What gives them they right to even think that?"

"We should go and--" Ray was cut off in the middle of his ranting.

"Be good." Ororo put in. Everyone jumped at the sound of her voice. How long had she been there? "Hank and I are going to represent you all at a meeting about it. We'll do our best to persuade them, but if you're not the good children we know you can be, you may not be allowed in any public places."

"But it shouldn't even be legal for them to do this!" Jean argued. "That's segregation!"

"I know," Ororo said with a sigh. "But mutants are on thin ice as it is. And some of these people are using every loophole possible to make sure that this vote is against us. You have to promise to behave yourselves as best as possible so that we make sure that will never happen." Reluctantly, everyone nodded in agreement, and Ororo left the room. With that new information, the day seemed to be bleak, despite the fact that there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Kurt, not one to take seriousness lightly, immediately thought of a quick fix.

"Vell, you heard her. If ve're good, everything vill be alright." Kurt said. "Ve might as vell enjoy the day." Everyone looked at him indifferently. How could they possibly enjoy the day at a time like _this_?

"He's right," Kitty agreed. "There's like, no point in being all mopey and stuff." Rogue and Scott still seemed resistant, but all the other mutants grinned as the idea formed in their heads.

"Pool party!" they all exclaimed. The younger mutants got up and ran back to their rooms to change into their swimsuits. Kurt sighed in relief. One crisis was successfully avoided. He teleported to his and changed, yet again, into a pair of swim trunks. As he was about to open his door and head downstairs, Kitty phased through his door, almost knocking him over. It seemed like that was happening a lot that day.

"Kätzchen, don't _do_ that. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Kitty giggled at the irony of what he said, seeing as _she _scared_ him, _but gave a reason for her unexpected entrance anyway.

"I came to see if you were ready. And since you are, let's go!"

"Alright," he said. He tried hard not to, but when he saw what Kitty was wearing, Kurt couldn't help but stare. For some reason, she'd let her hair hang down loosely, just barely past her shoulders. She was in a pink bikini top with white polka dots. Whether or not the bottom matched, he'd never know. She had on denim shorts and a pale blue button down shirt tied around her waist.

"Kurt, can I be honest with you?" Kitty asked. Kurt nodded fearfully. He knew it was only a matter of time before he screwed up with her.

"Of course."

"What if-- what the mutant ban goes through and we get like, shut out from normal people? What if--"

"Kitty, everything vill be fine, I promise," Kurt assured her. "I think you should be more vorried about vhat _I'm_ going do now."

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked, a puzzled expression coming across her face. Kurt grinned wickedly and lifted her bridal style and teleported outside so that they were high above the pool.

"Kurt!" she shrieked as they fell down into the pool.

"I alvays knew cats didn't like water," Kurt said as he moved his damp hair from his face.

"Shut up!" she said as she splashed him with water. They began a splashing war, completely unaware of the others presence.

"Those two," Rogue mumbled, rolling her eyes. While everyone else was in the institute was relaxing in or by the pool in swimsuits, she stood away from the others with sheer stockings and arm socks under her tank top and shorts out of paranoia. She wondered what she was even doing out with everyone else.

"Hey Rogue, join the party!" Kurt called. She snorted at him.

"I'll pass thank you very much. I ain't very good at swimmin'."

"Me and Kurt could teach ya," Tabitha said draping an arm around him. Kitty turned her head and gave a jealous pout. Kurt noticed and wrapped his tail around her oh-so sneakily. She blushed and her frown disappeared.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Tabitha shrugged and dove underwater. She tried, hadn't she?

"Are you sure Rogue?" Kitty asked. "I've seen you swim before and you're like, totally amazing." Rogue looked down at Kurt and Kitty hugging each other closely in the water. She couldn't help the rage she suddenly felt. It wasn't at them or Tabitha, or anyone in particular, but the fact that without knowing it, everyone of them taunted her without even trying. They'd always go around hugging and high-fiving like it was nothing, but when they saw her--or remembered her rather-- they unknowingly felt sympathy for her and tried pathetically to make it seem normal by trying to include her somehow. Her eyes scanned the pool until she spotted Jean sitting at the side with Scott and Professor Xavier.

"I'm sure. Just have fun without me," Rogue said before running over to Jean.

"Oh, hey Rogue," Jean said.

"I wanna try to learn how to control my powers," Rogue said. The trio looked up surprised, but Jean stood and smiled.

"I'm ready to help in anyway I can."

Kitty looked at Rogue from where she was in the pool and she wondered, should she be more concerned about Rogue's bad mood, or the serious headache that was starting to come over her?

***

The sun started setting and everyone left the pool as the temperature began to drop. Kurt, like always, was perched on his banister but with Kitty standing beside him to watch with him. Even with the silence, they knew what the other was thinking; Why couldn't everyday be like that?

"Tomorrow, we should go see a movie." Kurt said. Kitty cocked her head at the randomness of that statement.

"Um, why?"

"Because, ve should do _something_ before the mutant ban." Kurt said plainly. "Like normal teenagers." Kitty rolled her eyes. When had they ever been normal teenagers?

"You know this feels like a corny movie, you know?" Kitty said. "Like the kind where the girl falls in love with a guy and they watch the sunset together."

"Wait here," he said. Kurt disappeared and reappeared in moment with a flower in his hand. He got on one knee dramatically and handed it to her, using a bad British accent. "For you m'lady. Take it as a token of me affection." Kitty burst into a fit of laughter.

"No wonder German people and British people don't have kids. Those accents _so _do not mix." Kitty said.

"That really hurts." Kurt said. "After I put on a bad accent for you and all." Kitty kissed his forehead and smiled.

"I really liked it though." Kurt was about to kiss her lips, when the sound of snickering distracted him. The couple looked down and saw the younger mutants hiding in a tree, watching their every move.

"If you don't want to be like, halfway through the bottom of the pool, I suggest you leave," Kitty called.

"I don't even vant to scare you by telling vhat I vould do." Kurt said, his eyes glowing. They flinched and scattered, not wanting any of those horrible fates. When they were sure they were all gone, they turned to each other again.

"Where were we?" Kitty asked flirtatiously. Kurt taped his chin, pretending to think for a moment.

"Ah! Was it something like this?" Kurt kissed her with one hand one her neck and the other running through her brunette hair while her hands cupping the sides of his face. Her lips tasted vaguely like cherry lipgloss and she smelled a bit like chlorine from being in the pool all day. But he didn't care. They broke apart, gasping for air, a goofy grin on both their faces. Kitty pressed her forehead to his, completely lost in his eyes.

"Promise that no matter what happens, you'll always be here for me?" Kitty asked. Kurt stared back into her perfect blue orbes, committing every feature of hers to memory. He similed gently at her, knowing that he would.

"Promise," he replied. He smiled again as she crushed her lips against his.

**I won't be able to update until I come back from vacation with my family, so enjoy the fluff while you can. Enough said, leave a review guys!**


	3. Jealousy

**A/N: **Wow, school started on the 9th and I have awesome teachers, but updating will be slower (Boo!). Oh well, at least I survived Freshman Friday. RxR! P.S., for those of you who are quick to catch on, I don't want you to kill me for what I'm doing to Kitty. One other thing you should know is I may have given some of the character's the wrong age, but not much I can do about it now. The ages are; Scott- 19, Jean- 19, Remy- 19, Rogue- 18, Kurt- 17, Tabitha- 16, Kitty- 16, Bobby-16, Roberto- 16, Ray- 16, Amara- 15, Sam- 15, Jubilee- 15, Rahne-15, and Jamie- 14. And I know I'm talking a lot here, but there are couples besides Kurtty and Jott. Okay, I'll shut up now.

**Verdammt- **Damn

**Mein liebe- **My love

Kitty yawned and forced herself to sit upright. As she opened her eyes, two things became immediately clear. The first was that she was not in her room, cuddling her precious Lockheed. The second was that she was in _Kurt's _room cuddling _him_. If he hadn't looked so peaceful, she was certain she would have screamed in shock. She smiled when she remembered that they'd spent the entire night mostly talking and laughing, and briefly--but frequently-- kissing in between topics.

She quietly phased through his grasp, realizing that she was still in the same clothes that she went swimming in the previous day. She took the shirt from around her waist and threw it over her shoulders as she tried to walk quietly out of his room. While trying to be silent, and buttoning up her shirt, Kitty accidentally tripped--on what, she had no idea-- and fell on her stomach.

"Ugh! Seriously, could I be any clumsier?" she asked. Kurt heard her fall and sat up in bed confused. When he looked over and saw her on the floor, he stifled a laugh and teleported over to help her up.

"Kitty? Vhat are doing in here so early?" he asked.

"Besides tripping and falling?" Kitty asked. "Trying to get out of here unnoticed."

"Nice job with that," he said, grinning.

"I meant unnoticed by Mr. Logan and Ms. Munroe. We'd be in like, so much trouble." she said. She pulled her shirt to keep it from slipping off her shoulders, but her efforts went to waste as it was too big for her. Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed.

"What?" she asked. He shook his head but continued to smile.

"You'll kill me if I tell you." he said. "And I enjoy living a lot."

"Kurt," Kitty warned. He put up his hands defensively, giving in to her. He was so weak.

"Fine, you vin. I vas thinking about how you're dressed. If I had seen you like this a few months ago; in shorts vith a bedhead and a shirt that couldn't fit you, no matter how hard you tried to force it to, I vould have laughed and held it against you. But now, it looks... I don't know..."

"Dorky?" Kitty suggested.

"Beautiful," he corrected. Kitty smiled at him. A sudden thought hit her as she remembered the other girl in Kurt's life.

"Um.. like, whatever happened to Amanda?" Kitty asked. He shrugged.

"Her parents moved away when they found she was still dating me when they told her not to." Kurt said. "Jealous?"

"No." Kitty said, but she could feel herself blushing furiously. Kurt decided to leave well enough alone and changed the subject.

"Want me to teleport you to your room?" he offered.

"Nah, Rogue would wake up once she smelled the smoke." Kitty said. She neglected to add that her roommate was already in a terrible mood, and didn't want to irritate her so early in the morning. "I'll like, see you at breakfast," Kitty said, kissing Kurt on the cheek. He was about to tell her that she was a flirt, but she phased through his door before she had the chance. As Kitty tiptoed through the hallways, a headache came over her again. She leaned against the wall to steady herself, hoping that it would merely pass, but it didn't seem to want to. Kitty allowed herself to slide to the floor and curl up in pain. It was just a headache, right? Why was there anything to worry about?

She let out a sigh of relief when it passed and ran to her room. Everything was in order and Rogue was still sound asleep. Still too happy to be tired, Kitty laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Kitty knew it was none of her business, but she couldn't help wondering if Rogue would be happier with a boyfriend. Maybe not a _boyfriend_, but maybe just a guy that wasn't afraid of her powers. Like that red-eyed mutant they'd bumped into a few times. Kitty wasn't a mind reader like Jean and the professor, but she could tell Rogue had feelings for him. And she was trying her best to get rid of them.

She was tired of lying in bed and doing nothing, so she got up and cleaned up before going downstairs and looking through the cabinets for something to eat. Jean was awake as well, sitting by the dining room table with a cup of coffee, staring out the window.

"Hi Jean," Kitty said. Jean smiled and waved at the brunette, then continued looking out the window.

"Hello Kitty."

"Where's Scott?" Kitty asked. She wondered if Jean would be offended that she assumed the two would be together, but the telepath seemed not to notice.

"Somewhere on his way to Hawaii. Alex and his family were getting harassed, and he wanted to come to the institute. He called last night, and Scott left a few minutes ago." Kitty nodded, but then asked another question.

"Are you waiting for him to get back?"

"Yes, but that's not why I'm sitting here." Jean said. "I'm waiting for...someone." Kitty knew that Jean wouldn't say anymore, so she walked away and back into the kitchen. It wasn't her concern anyway, so why should she stress herself over it? She walked in the kitchen, not knowing that a few others had woken up as well and slammed into Bobby, who spilled his cereal all over her.

"Bobby!" she shrieked. She glared at him as though she were going to leave him stranded in the middle of a wall, but a familiar hand held her back. A furry, three-fingered hand.

"It's not vorth it," Kurt whispered. Kitty groaned and watched Bobby back away from her slowly.

"For the record, you look really pretty today," Bobby told her sheepishly. His powers versus hers were useless. How could he fight someone that was untouchable? As he went to get more food, Amara elbowed him in the ribs.

"Real smooth, Casanova." she teased. "You do know she and Kurt are together, right?" Bobby pushed her back and snorted.

"I don't see you with a boyfriend, Little Miss Princess," he said. Amara rolled her eyes.

"That's because the guy I like is a clueless dork that won't notice me no matter what." Amara explained.

"His loss," Bobby said. For a moment, Amara swore he was joking, but his expression told her he was serious. She smiled to herself proudly and opened the cabinet and handed him a box of cereal.

"I think you'll be needing this." Amara said. She tried not to smile when she saw Bobby shoot a distressed look towards Kurt and Kitty. Even Jean and Scott weren't as open about their feelings as those two were. Sure, they weren't making out on the couch or anything, but it was weird having two love stricken housemates always around each other. Even worse than when Lance Alvers joined the X-Men just to flirt with Kitty.

For the second day in a row, it was perfectly sunny, and no one was concerned when there was a knock on the door. Jean got up from where she was seated to answer it, telling everyone that it was who she was expecting, but Rogue was closer and answered the door anyway.

"Can I help you--" Rogue looked up into the eyes of the visitor and glared. Remy LeBeau was at the front door of the institute. She slammed it shut and turn to see Jean trying to calm her down.

"I invited him here." Jean explained. "To help you."

"_Him_?" Rogue exclaimed. "Help _me_? Are you insane?"

"I need someone to replace Scott, and Remy was more than willing to do it." Jean said as she opened the door. Remy stepped inside and gave Rogue his all too familiar smile.

"Well bonjour, ma chère," Remy said coolly. "Surprise, surprise." The same jealous rage that had come over her the previous day resurfaced, and it was all she could do to keep from strangling Jean with her gloves off. Why did Jean have to bring _Remy _of all people to the institute? It was just one more person she wanted to be close to and couldn't. Jean didn't seem to notice Rogue's thoughts and led Remy upstairs, helping him with his bags telekinetically. The goth girl looked up at the duo walk up the stairs and wondered how long he was planning on staying.

_As long as he wants to._ Jean replied, though she never turned around. Rogue sighed and walked away, seeing as everything was set in stone already. She had a feeling that it was a bad idea letting Remy help her, but when she looked over her shoulder and saw how Kitty was wrapped in Kurt's arms, she quickly changed her mind.

***

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Kurt, ask me that again, and I'll--" Kitty said before she groaned in pain. Her headache had come back with avengence and she was lying on the living room couch hoping that rest would make it go away. But Kurt's constant concern made it impossible for her to fall asleep. She'd told him it was just a headache, but for the life of him, he didn't believe her, and thought that asking her repeatedly would make him receive a different response.

"I'm sorry Kätzchen, really." he said honestly. "I'll leave now."

"Don't!" she said, sitting upright and causing her head to spin far too fast. He pushed her to lie down softly and pressed a hand to her head, feeling that she was hotter than normal. "Just keep quiet." Kitty told him. Kurt nodded and pretended to lock his mouth shut and she managed to give him a small smile. Even with a pounding migraine, she still found his antics somewhat cute. As childish as he was, Kurt still meant well. It was peaceful for a moment, but the silence was interrupted the younger mutants running through the house. Kitty moaned rubbed her forehead, now that her headache was even worse than before. Kitty was positive her headache would never go away, but in a moment it vanished. In the same instant her headache disappeared, there was the muffled sound of an explosion from upstairs. Both Kitty and Kurt looked up at the ceiling, knowing exactly who it had to have been. Tabitha. Kurt, still under the impression that Kitty was sick, lifted her gently and teleported them both to Tabitha and Amara's shared room to survey what damage she had caused now. It's not that she was destructive on purpose, but her powers were so unstable, it was just a habit to blame things on her. And this time, it was a giant hole in the floor.

"Verdammt," Kurt muttered as he and Kitty entered the room cautiously. "Vhat happened in here?" Tabitha and Amara's clothes were shredded and covered in soot, the obvious aftermath of the event that transpired. Tabitha looked at him irritably with her hand on her hips, knowing that what he really meant to ask was, "What did you blow up now?"

"The floor just broke underneath me!" she exclaimed. "I was just showing Amara a dance move and then, _wham_! I ended up stuck. So I used a little mutie-magic and got myself out."

"Are you like, totally physco?" Kitty asked. "You could have hurt yourself, and Amara!"

"Well, I didn't have the Big Bad Pussycat to help me out of my jam, now did I?" Tabitha shot back smoothly. Kitty clenched her fists and stalked forward to Tabitha, too angry to control herself. It was barely two days since she'd officially claimed Kurt as hers, and the fact that Tabitha Smith, the sixteen year old girl with the perfect figure and seductive smile, had a terrible habit of flirting with the blue furred boy annoyed Kitty to no end.

"I'm like, so tired of your nicknames. _Everyone_ is tired of your nicknames. And if I have to see you throw yourself at my boyfriend anymore I'll seriously lose it!" Kitty shouted. Tabitha towered over her, but she didn't care. She was going to make her point known, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her.

"Oh yeah?" Tabitha asked. The challenge seemed almost too simple for her to deny. She walked past Kitty and avoided the hole in the ground so that she was next Kurt. Kitty was confused but watched in horror as Tabitha cupped Kurt's face in her hands and kissed him forcefully. She pulled away and smiled at Kitty as she walked out of the room. "Come on Amara, we have to go tell the professor about this hole." Amara got up wordlessly and left, following her blonde friend.

"I know, this never happened." Amara said. Kitty glared angrily and walked towards Kurt, who stopped her before she could say anything. He teleported them outside, and when she tried to pull away, she realized that he had thought of the possibility of her trying to escape, so he brought them to a tree branch. Real nice.

"Why did you bring me out _here_?" Kitty demanded. She had to hold on to him to prevent herself from falling back, but once she considered it, it wasn't such a bad option.

"For one thing, you can't kill Tabitha from up here." Kurt said.

"She like, totally deserves it though." Kitty replied stubbornly. "You're _mine_."

"Exactly," Kurt said. "I am yours, and yours only. So you don't ever have to worry." Kitty tried not to smile, but failed miserably. How could she be mad when it wasn't even his fault? Or when he was saying sweet things like that? Kurt grinned back and added, "I take it you're feeling better."

"Oh, yeah." Kitty said. She'd been so distracted by jealousy, that she had forgotten about her headache. "And _I _take it that you don't know there's lipstick all over your mouth." Kurt frowned and licked his lips, finding that it was true.

"I don't even have to tell you how gross this is, do I?" Kitty laughed and he teleported her back into the mansion, just outside her room.

"Go wash that crap of your mouth," Kitty told him. He nodded.

"Vhatever you vish, mein liebe." Kurt said with a bow before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Kitty walked back into her room and tried to ignore the irritated look of jealousy Rogue was giving her.

***IMPORTANT* Fanfiction is getting a bad reputation for having no real form of quality control, something that only we can help. With your review, let me know if I made any grammatical errors, and if you like how things are going with the plot. And I also think it's important that more of us Kurtty fans write fanfiction for them, so I'm challenging any Kurtty lover with a computer to a Kurtty Chore Challenge. Restrictions; no less than 1,000 words and the plot has to have something to do with housework. Think you're up to it? ;)**


	4. Diagnosis

**A/N: **Yes, I know I have updated in forever, cuz I was attempting to make a Kurtty video (You can find the link to my Youtube account in my profile, and with any luck I'll have the video done by the weekend) but now you should be happy. So, I want to give a shout to the people who took the Kurtty Chore Challenge (That's also posted on my profile if you have no clue what I'm talking about) but the ones I read were so awsome! And all you people who have this story on your favorites list, but aren't reviewing (you know who you are) please leave reviews! I hope you enjoy!

**Guten morgen meine schwester- **Good morning my sister

_Wake up! Students, wake up! Get suited up and come to the danger room now!_ Professor X's voice echoed through the heads of the sleeping children. Kitty yawned and saw that Rogue had the same puzzled demeanor on her face. The brunette looked over at her clock and frowned. A danger room session? At one in the morning? That was not something the professor would be waking them up for. Logan maybe, but not the professor.

"What's like, going on?" Kitty asked.

"Like hell I know," Rogue mumbled. Kitty let out a sigh and rolled out of bed doing as the professor said, but as she was about to phase through the floor, Xavier quickly added, _Do _not_ use your powers to get down here._ With a groan, Kitty opened the door with Rogue following behind. Just as Rogue feared, Kurt was up too and left his room at the same time they did. She held back a grunt and resisted the urge to hurt them when Kurt pressed a kiss to Kitty's forehead. Kurt; not wanting to hurt his sister's feelings; turned to Rogue and smiled, trying not to make her feel left out.

"Guten morgen meine schwester," he greeted. Rogue smiled meekly and waved. He was trying, but she couldn't stand being around Kurt and Kitty for too long. It was just too much of a mixture of nausea and anger. Quickly thinking of a way out of walking with them, Rogue put on a fake smile.

"Why don't y'all head down to the danger room without me and I'll go check and make sure no one's still sleepin'?" she suggested. The two nodded and she turned and walked in the opposite direction, glad she didn't have to deal with the confusing feelings she had. Rogue glanced over her shoulder, thinking about apologizing, but decided it would be something she could put of until later.

Kitty and Kurt walked in silence for a while, both because it was too early to talk, and there wasn't much worth talking about, but in their silence, Kurt noticed the sound of clunking footsteps coming from downstairs.

"Kitty...do you know _vhy_ the professor wants us in the danger room?" he asked. He knew she'd shrug her shoulders, but when she did, a wave of panic came over him. The professor didn't want them down in the danger room to _train_, he wanted them to hide. Kurt swallowed hard as the realization hit him.

"Like, what is it Kurt?" she asked.

"There are people downstairs." he whispered.

"Well duh," Kitty said. "How do you think they're going to make it to the danger if they don't go downstairs?"

"Nein, I mean _strangers_. You know, people who _aren't _mutants. People who'd have no problem hurting us."

"Be serious Kurt." Kitty said unamused by him. It was too early to have a sense of humor.

"My ears are better than yours, I think I'm the more reliable source." Kurt countered. "Besides, would I joke about a life or death situation?" Kitty sighed in defeat, until the meaning of his words sunk in.

"Wait, like, what? You mean that there are people downstairs who want to attack us?!" Kitty shrieked. Kurt put a finger to his lips.

"Either that or they're here for our awsome cookie recipe." Kitty gave him an annoyed glance, but he ignored her for the sake of her safety, motioning for her to follow him to the dining room. They managed to do so in complete silence, much to Kitty's surprise. They stalked toward the dining room, where two distinct voices could be heard. When they reached the dining room, two unknown men; a short black haired man and his taller, leaner comrade, were in the dining room talking.

"Think we'll really catch some mutants?" the taller one asked.

"Betcha we will," the shorter said. "Then Edward said we can use these," he said, showing off the taser in his hand.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. The others are already in here and probably got enough already. We can't taser _all _of them, you idiot. We knock some of those things out, let the rest of them chase us out, and Kelly will spice up the story to get into office." Kitty gasped, quickly piecing their plan together in her mind. Edward Kelly was going to hurt innocent mutants and turn the story around to make it seem as if mutants attacked innocent people. The thought made her sick to her stomach. The two men heard her and looked over to see Kitty and Kurt peeking from by the doorway. The two men smiled and slinked towards the teenagers, each with his own taser in a hand behind his back.

"Well, well, looks like we've got a few peeping Tom's, eh?" the shorter one joked. Kurt's arm instictively wound it's way around Kitty's waist. The gesture made Kitty feel safer, despite the fact that the men were still creeping forward. Kurt pulled her as close as he could against his body.

"Don't mind us, ve vere just leaving." The two disappeared in a thick cloud and Kitty adjusted to the light as she looked around the danger room. So they were safe. For now, anyways. Everyone looked alright, except for Roberto, who she had assumed was tasered and rescued later by some of the other mutants. She instantly felt bad for him, as his powers only worked in sunlight. Xavier smiled softly when he looked at his last two students to arrive in the danger room.

"Professor, what's going on?" Kitty asked. "Why are these guys like, here?" Ororo's eyes fell.

"They wanted to get you children to fight them. So that when the vote for the mutant ban came around, they could back up Kelly and tell a true story about how mutants attacked them when they were walking by the property. And of course, everyone would believe them." Every face in the danger room stared in stunned silence.

"Those-- those--" Tabitha couldn't find the words. How could anyone be so cold and unfeeling?

"Logan is upstairs scaring off any intruders," Xavier stated. "When they're all gone, you can head back up to your rooms." Kitty reached for Kurt's hand, which had never left her waist and held it tightly. It was obvious people didn't want them to exist, but enough to attack them? Wasn't that extreme?

"Are you alright Kätzchen?" he asked. She nodded wordlessly. Nothing was said until what felt like an eternity when Logan came down to the danger room and gave everyone the okay to head back upstairs.

"Go back to bed and try and get some rest," Xavier told his students. They reluctantly filed out and trudged back up to their rooms. When Kitty and Rogue reached their room, they changed and slipped back into their beds without saying a word to each other. As hard as Kitty tried, it was impossible for her to fall asleep again. How could she, when just a little more than an hour ago, their were mutant-haters in her home? She closed her eyes and sighed as her thoughts started to confuse her. Her head started pounding, and Kitty realized that it was stress that was causing her headaches. Back home, whenever she was under too much stress, she'd be plagued by a series of migraines until she relaxed. Happy to finally find out what was wrong with her, Kitty got out of bed and decided to go down to the kitchen and eat something sugary to numb the pain.

Kitty's head was feeling worse by the time she managed to get with her diagnosis, she still felt terrible. She tried to steady herself on the table, but she hands merely phased through it. Completely dazed, Kitty reached for a chair, only to see that she still wasn't solid. She fell against the back wall in the kitchen and curled up in a ball, incapacitated from agonizing pain. Her head was too sore for her to remember to calm down, and the sudden footsteps did nothing to relax her. She held her arms above her head in defense, having forgotten that she could phase through the wall, just as she heard Kurt's familiar voice.

"Kitty vhat are you--?" Kurt watched as one of the chairs slid towards him. He jumped and avoided it skillfully, but watched stunned as he was hit in abdomen by the kitchen table. Kitty looked up from where she was at Kurt, who was sitting rubbing his stomach in pain. She got up and ran towards him, phasing him through the table so that he was no longer pinned against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked.

"Ja, but vhy did you push the table at me like that? The fuzzy dude likes his stomach." he joked. Kitty swallowed in fear. She didn't push the table toward Kurt. She had considered it an option for defense, but she hadn't even _touched_ the table. She shook it off and shrugged. The way her head was aching, she probably _did_ push the table and couldn't remember it at all.

"Guess I was just being like, paranoid, y'know?" Kitty smiled meekly.

"If that's how violent you are vhen you're scared, I'd hate to be the ass to get on your nerves." Kurt said. Kitty rolled her eyes and gestured for him to help her push the table back into place. Her eyes flashed over to the clock on the microwave and she saw the red number read five fifteen. She was shocked at how much time they had managed to waste. She grabbed some cookies from the cabinet and took his hand hers.

"Take us to your room," she cammanded. Within the next second, she was lying next to Kurt on his bed with the pack of cookies in her hands. She sat up against his bed post and he sat at the foot of his bed across from her.

"Toss me one," Kurt said. Kitty opened the pack and threw one up in the air and he caught it in his mouth easily. He reached forward and grabbed a cookie to toss one for her, but she missed and the cookie fell to the floor.

"How did you not catch that?" he asked as he laughed at her lack of coordination. She playfully tossed a cookie at his stomach and he played along, falling to his side. "I've been hit! By a snack food!"

"Looks like junk food is bad for you," Kitty said, brushing his bangs back. He smiled warmly at her before he finally asked,

"Vhat do you see in me?"

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked, cocking her head in the way that Kurt always loved.

"It's pretty straightforward. Vhat do you see in _me_?" Kitty tapped her chin thoughtfully and bobbed her shoulders up and down.

"Too many things," she replied.

"Ja, like?"

"Like how you are when you're impatient," Kitty quipped. "Or how you smile. Or how you don't make fun of how much I say 'like', or--"

"I like it when you say those things." Kurt said.

"What things?" she asked, feeling completely thrown off topic.

"When you say 'like' and 'y'know' and 'totally'. It's cute." he stated. Kitty grinned proudly. Her previous boyfriend, Lance often teased her about her vocabulary. When she paused, Kurt continued to make his list. "There's alot of cute things you do without even realizing. Like when you're confused and you tilt your head. Or when you're upset and you pout."

"You sound like you've been making this list for quite some time now." Kitty noted. Kurt blushed and offered a goofy grin.

"I'm a fast thinker," he lied.

"You used to like me, didn't you?" Kitty said. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat up to face her directly.

"I never stopped liking you since you got her Kätzchen." Kurt admitted. Kitty's cheeks flushed when he said it so calmly, without any hint doubt.

"Really?" she asked quietly. Kurt nodded his head.

"It's funny how it all worked out in the end though, isn't it?" he said. She smiled and leaned over him and kissed him gently, smiling when his arms wrapped around her. It was strange how different Kurt was from Lance. She and Lance had kissed but three times, and the first time had been a complete accident. The other two times he had forced her to kiss him when she was upset with him, in some sort of attempt to cheer her up. Kitty smiled inwardly when she thought of how happy she was kissing one of the people she knew Lance couldn't stand. Irony was a strange and funny thing.

"Kurt, I'm going to do something, but I don't want you to like, think I'm crazy, okay?" Kitty asked. Kurt, though confused, nodded. She crawled over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. It wasn't the fact that she was going to kiss Kurt that made her nervous, but the fact that she didn't want him to kiss her like the perfect gentleman he was. Kitty kissed him passionately, parting her lips slightly, coaxing him to do the same. He picked up on what she was trying to do and followed her, resting his hands on the small of her back. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but hope that Kitty would soon lose her mind if that was how she acted when she was crazy. Kitty's lips only left his briefly to catch her breath, but she didn't stop kissing him. He made no arguments. After all, why would he? A beautiful, intelligent girl was kissing him fervorly, and everything about her, from her lips to her eyes, was absolutely flawless. Kitty moved back so that she was only a hairsbreadth away from Kurt, smiling stupidly.

"Vhat vas that?" Kurt asked. Kitty giggled at Kurt's stunned expression.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" she asked. Kurt shook his head solemnly.

"Nein... not now anyvay." Kurt said. "But I have to ask. You don't find it even a little weird to be giving your best friend kissing lessons?"

"I can walk through objects and you teleport. Scott has like, laser eyes, Rogue is literally and army of one and Jean can hear people's thoughts and move objects with her mind. Trust me, weird is totally a relative term." Kurt chuckled and was about to make a witty remark when the sound of someone banging on his door distracted him. Both Kitty and Kurt looked toward the door with worry. Kurt put a finger to his lips and teleported to his door, pressing his ear to it.

"Who's there?" Kurt called.

"Alex. I'm Scott's brother. Do you know where I can find Kurt Wagner's room?" The two mutants exchanged shocked looks, and Kurt opened the door, to see a lean blonde boy standing in front of him.

"Kurt Wagner here," the blue mutant said. Alex extended his hand and Kurt shook it tentatively.

"S'up dude? Scott told me I can crash here as long as it's cool with you and I find some way to get that mattress out of that other dude's room. I can't remember his name though... but Scott told me he moved out."

"He probably means Evan," Kurt explained. Alex nodded, but his gaze shifted over to Kurt's bed and he gave a lopsided grin in Kitty's direction.

"Well, I better get right on that. Unless you don't want to share a room of course."

"It's fine." Kurt assured him. Alex seemed not to notice and walked over to meet the brunette girl, smirking slyly.

"Hey, where've you been all my life _sweets_?" he whispered. Kitty flushed and was about to say something, but he took a cookie from her half empty package and chewed happily. "Love at first bite." Alex whispered. Kitty smiled at Kurt whole heartedly, knowing that the two would become friends in no time.

"I'm gonna like, head back to my room." Kitty said as she got off of Kurt's bed and gave him a grin before leaving. She sighed as she walked back to her room at Alex's poorly timed entrance hoping on her life that another headache wouldn't start.

**To be continued... I really enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you guys did too! Like I said, click on that little button and leave me a review! And yes, I know I made Alex seem kinda weird.**


	5. Secret

**A/N: **This chapter took a while to write because I kept getting stuck :P but now, it's all good! I hope you like it! RxR!

**mürrische alte frau- **Crabby old woman

Kitty hummed to her stereo and danced around her room to the explosive beat. Even though it was only eight in the morning, and the memories of the intruders were still fresh in her mind, it was still a beautiful day. Rogue was showering, so she didn't mind much (because she usually hated the pop music Kitty was always blasting) but something seemed to have happened during the early hours of the morning to make Rogue's mood a little lighter.

Kitty opened her closet and pulled out a lime green tank top. She had already cleaned up, but she was still concerned about her appearance, always questioning herself mentally whether or not Kurt would like her outfit. She realized it was a stupid habit to get in, because Kurt wouldn't care regardless, but the girlier side of her seemed to be more dominant than ever. Kitty changed quickly then slipped into a pair of shorts before pulling her hair up into her usual ponytail. She phased through her door and walked down the hall, only to her the all too fimilar over-zealous voice calling her name.

"Hey Kitty! Wait up!" Tabitha shouted. Kitty stopped in her tracks and looked in the direction of Evan's old room, where Tabitha and Amara had been sleeping since Tabitha claimed she fell through the floor and thought it was a good idea to blow it up.

"Yeah?" Kitty asked. She eyed Tabitha warily, wondering what it was that Tabitha wanted.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. Or-- earlier. Or whatever, I'm sorry about kissing Kurt. I was kinda out of line there."

"Oh." Kitty said. She had not expected that at all. "It's like, totally fine. I'm cool."

"Well, to show that there are no hard feelings, were having a girls only party in our new room. Wanna come and hang? Every other girl already said yes." Tabitha offered a small smile.

"Really?" Kitty asked. "Even Rogue?"

"We wore her down."

"I guess I like, come too then. Sounds like fun." Kitty grinned happy to finally have put the feud with Tabitha behind her.

"Oh, yeah, before I forget, Lance called. Said he needs to talk to you about you guys or something... I don't really remember. You could always go over and ask though." Tabitha said. She shrugged and danced away before calling, "I totally love that song!"

Kitty snorted and ran back into her room to shut her stereo off before she started panicking. Lance wanted to talk. The last time the boy saw her, she was cuddling him and now he wanted to talk.

That was _not _good.

"Calm down Kitty," she told herself. "He probably just wants to like, ask you out or something. I mean, he was never serious before and he can't like, be serious now." Still fearing the worst, she reminded herself that she had Kurt, and that if she didn't break it off with Lance as soon as she had a chance to, he would be heartbroken. With that outcome in mind, she quietly left her room and snuck out of the mansion unnoticed by anyone. She hoped that somehow she'd be able to keep her visit with Lance a secret. Once outside, she darted past the gates that surrounded her home and walked down the street to the Brotherhood's shabby house. After talking another breath in, Kitty knocked on the door and it opened almost automatically. An angry growl followed by a glowing hand was the response to her visit and she knew immediately that it was Wanda who had answered the door.

"Wait! Lance invited me!" Kitty shrieked. Wanda's hand lowered but her scowl never faltered, allowing Kitty to enter the small hallway. She peered into the living room where the four Brotherhood boys were lougning. Lance looked up and turned his full attention on Kitty, rising from his seat to give her a hug. Kitty shyly avoided it and offered a cute smile as an alternative.

"Hey Lance," she mumbled. "I hear that you wanted to like, talk or whatever?"

"Yeah. I'm just surprised Tabitha actually gave you the message." Lance replied. Kitty rolled her eyes and kept her eyes fixed on the ground, realizing for the first time that she was about to reject Lance in front of all of his friends. He realized their presence too, because he gave them a look that made the others leave the room so that they could continue to talk in peace. He brought her to sit on the couch and Kitty noticed with fear that he didn't let go of her hand.

"So... what did you want to like, tell me?" Kitty asked as innocently as she could. Lance chuckled and leaned closer to her than was actually necessary.

"Talking... is a way to start things off, but I had something else in mind." he whispered. She sat still, frozen with fear. It was wrong. It was so wrong to be sitting so close to Lance, to have his lips right in front of her when she was dating Kurt. She slid back as far as she could and eyed him for a moment.

"Lance, like, what do you think you're doing?"

"What do you want me to do?" he asked with a smirk. She managed to wiggle out of his strong grasp and gave him a deep scowl.

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" she demanded.

"Depends." he replied. Lance leaned in again only to get rejected for yet another kiss.

"Y'know, when you feel like growing a brain, you can come talk to me." Kitty said. Lance's expression matched Kitty's and he tugged on her wrists again.

"Why? You're acting like you've got a thing for one of those X-losers." he taunted.

"Maybe because I do." Kitty replied. Lance's glare deepened and his grasp on her tightened.

"What? You're actually dumping _me _for one of _them_?!" Lance shouted. Kitty felt the ground begin to quiver underneath her and phased out of his grasp. Her vision blurred and she could feel her head start to pound.

"Stop it!" she screamed at him. He wasn't listening. Tears streaked her face and she maneuvered out of the rundown boarding house, back to the outside gates of the institute. Having completely forgotten about her ability to phase, Kitty pounded on the gates as hard as she could screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Let me in! Somebody! Please! Let me in!" She calmed herself and remembered her powers, passing through the gate with ease. With what little adrenaline was still coursing through her system, Kitty ran towards the front door and phased her in, collapsing to the ground.

"What's happening to me?" she asked. She could feel the tears come to her eyes and slide down her face in a mixture of fear and confusion. Kitty leaned her head against the wall and waited out the headache, realizing that like the other ones, it would pass with time. It scared her how right she was, because she felt the pressure on her head relieve in just a few moments. She let out a sigh as she began to feel better.

But in the pit of her stomach she could tell that something was terribly wrong.

***

"So... is this all you plan on doing today?" Alex asked as he stared at Kurt and Kitty. The couple was lying on the couch in each other's arms, out of everyone's way, yet somehow, Alex found the need to point out their relationship for what felt like the tenth time that day.

"Yes Alex," Kitty said, resisting the urge to slap him.

"Well, it just seems so boring, you know?" Alex said. "Wish I could be out surfing right about now." Kurt gave the blonde a wicked smirk as he figured out how to get Alex to keep quiet.

"Vell I can't help you go surfing, but you can feel free to join the hug." Alex cringed the snickered.

"That's sick dude. I'll pass."

"Then stop complaining like a mürrische alte frau," Kurt teased. Kitty felt a smile come across her lips. Even if she couldn't understand German, she could tell by Kurt's expression that it was worth grinning at. Alex rolled his eyes and resolved to channel surfing realizing that Kurt was in no mood to goof off.

"Don't forget that Miss Munroe said that we should watch channel twenty-two at 12," Kitty reminded the blonde.

"What time is it?" he asked. Kurt checked his watch and smiled before he replied.

"12:15."

"Nice," Alex said as he chuckled. He punched in the number 22 on the remote and the trio watched in awe as Kelly, Ororo, and a small audience of Bayville citizens in City Hall sprawled across the screen.. Kitty was about to sit up straighter, but a feeling of worry came over her and she stayed put. It was the day they were going to vote on the mutant ban.

"Now," Kelly said. "We've all seen the destruction the _mutants _have caused all of us." He made sure to say the word 'mutant' with as much venom as he could muster. Kitty cringed when she heard Kurt growl beneath her. She petted his blue hair soothingly but her crystal clear eyes never left the screen. She could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Wait just a minute there," Ororo said. "At the Xavier institute, we teach our children how to use and control their powers. How could you possibly compare our students to people who chose wrong? Do you punish all your children, when only one does something irresponsible? Or perhaps you plan on building on the mutant ban and making segregation legal altogether?" The three mutants all exchanged shocked smiles at Ororo's words. Not even Kelly had a good enough argument for her. A moment of silence followed, but Kelly, absolutely refusing to back down, brought up another good point.

"How can we be certain your students _can_control their powers?" he asked. "You could be trying to pull a fast one on us." Ororo was about to respond when a female news reporter stood up from in the crowd.

"If the Xavier institute is as good as she says, we could get a look inside, correct? Then we could really see and analyze how mutants live and act." The crowd broke into whispers and everyone nodded.

"You can all come and visit the institute and become educated voters," Ororo said. "Something that Kelly has tried to deprive you all of." Everyone in City Hall clapped and nodded some more, feeling curiosity come over them. The trio's silence was broken and they all erupted into cheers. Alex pumped his fists in the air while Kurt and Kitty hugged each other tightly. It was a pretty insignificant victory, but it was worth celebrating.

***

"Come any closer, and I swear to God I'll wring your freakin' Cajun neck _barehanded_." Remy smirked at Rogue as she stalked off, having been in a bad mood since he rescued her during their danger room session. It was bad enough that she had to ask for help, but to have to receive it from Remy was just degrading.

"Come on _ma petite chaton_, you know you'd never do anything to hurt me." he said coyly. It irritated Rogue how sweet his voice sounded.

"Yeah? And what fool put that idea in your empty head?" she asked as she continued walking.

"Why, you did. Of course you're no fool, Rogue." Remy stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just wish you'd stop pushing me away so much. I'm not trying to hurt you or nothing." Rogue stopped in her tracks and turned to look him in the eyes.

"Do you really I'm 'bout to trust you?" she demanded. Remy leaned closer to her, his smirk replaced with a serious look.

"Rogue dear, you can trust me when you feel good and ready." She stood in front of Remy in awe, searching for something, anything to say, but her thoughts refused to form a proper sentence.

"Well, seeing as you've completely silenced yourself, I think we'd best get upstairs." Remy said as he tugged on Rogue's gloved hands. They walked to the elevator and took it upstairs without a single word between them. It reached to the first floor and Rogue left, but not before Remy gave her a wink.

"I'll see you later, Rogue," he said, teasing her by using her real name (or what was considered her real name) rather than a French nickname. Rogue smiled smugly to herself, wondering when she allowed herself to accept the advances of Remy LeBeau.

***

"Today's been... just amazing." Kitty said as she stared up at the ceiling. Rogue offered a nod in Kitty's direction, still feeling absorbed in her own thoughts.

"I know what'cha mean. I heard 'bout how Kelly's plans for the mutant ban ain't workin' out for him."

"Yeah, but like, you seem happier too Rogue. Did _Remy_ try flirting with you?" Kitty teased. It shocked her when Rogue blushed at her words.

"Maybe you need to be keepin' ya nose in ya own business 'fore I gotta do somethinn' 'bout'cha." Rogue shot back. Kitty giggled and stretched out on her bed quietly. It was so obvious how much happier Remy made Rogue. Kitty closed her eyes happily and plastered a cheesy grin on her face. Kitty was about to tease Rogue some more, but the elder got to her first.

"I hear that you and Kurt have been awfully close." Rogue said as she flipped through one of her old books. "Y'all share just 'bout everything."

"Oh, like, totally" Kitty said. She felt a pang of guilt as she realized that she only told Kurt about one of her headaches, despite the fact that they were clearly getting worse. Kitty tried to maintain her smile and reassured herself. Everything was starting to go right for everyone, so why should she have to worry Kurt or the others about her headaches?

Wasn't she entitled to a secret?

**Well, that's as much as I think I can squeeze in for now. I swear that I'll be updating as often as I can!**


End file.
